Adolescence
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Bagi Hinata dijauhi dan tidak memiliki teman adalah hal yang biasa, tidak masalah selama Naruto masih mau berada di sisinya dan terus mempercayainya. Sayangnya ia terlalu naif, ia bukan gadis yang sempurna dengan banyak kekurangan, Naruto pasti akan lebih tertarik dan percaya pada primadona sekolah seperti Shion kan?/NaruHina/REPOST/Standard Warning


"Taraa! Aku membuat kue kering di kelas memasak tadi." Gadis bersurai coklat dengan warna mata yang sama tampak bersorak riang seraya memperlihatkan sebungkus kue kering pada teman sebayanya.

"Hoah, boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Tidak boleh! Kue kering ini untuk Naruto-kun! Kyaa, apa Naruto-kun akan memakannya ya?" Sang gadis pemilik kue kering itu tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun tidak mungkin menolak pemberian kita." Jawaban penuh dukungan itu tentu saja membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu tersenyum yakin.

"A-ano, a-apakah i-itu untuk Na-Naruto-kun?"

DEG!

Kedua gadis itu sontak menatap horror ke arah asal suara. Siapa yang tidak kenal Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis bersurai indigo tebal dengan poni yang nyaris menutup matanya. Gadis itu selalu beraura suram sehingga membuat takut orang disekelilingnya, bahkan beredar gossip kalau mata gadis itu berwarna bening aneh dan akan mengutuk siapapun yang melihatnya dan membuatnya marah. Parahnya lagi, beberapa murid pernah mengaku melihat Hinata menyiksa murid-murid sekolah lain dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sosok Hinata yang memang tampak selalu menunduk dalam itu seolah membenarkan gossip yang beredar, tentu saja kedua gadis yang tadinya bercakap-cakap riang kini ketakutan karena kehadiran Hinata.

"Kyaa! _Go-gomennasai_!"

"Eh?"

Hinata menatap bingung sosok kedua siswi yang semakin menjauh darinya. "A-apa aku be-berbuat salah?" Gumam gadis itu.

"Yo, Hinata-chan! Woah, kau menakuti orang lagi ya?"

Hinata menoleh, mata bulannya mendapati sosok pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah menatap kagum pada koridor yang tadi dilalui kedua siswi tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun! A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ujar Hinata pelan, kedua mata bulannya menatap sedih seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa semua orang selalu takut padanya?

"Hahaha, aku tahu."

Pluk.

Naruto tersenyum hangat seraya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Kau hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukai kue yang ada campuran kuning telurnya kan?" Ujar Naruto seraya memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

Hinata mengangguk, ia memang berniat memberitahu pada siswi tadi untuk tidak memberikan kue yang ada campuran kuning telurnya pada Naruto. Pemuda itu memiliki alergi pada kuning telur.

"Kau memang selalu mengerti aku, Hinata." Ujar Naruto tulus.

"Ta-tapi kenapa mereka lari?" Hinata bertanya, selama ini Naruto memang berusaha melindungi gadis itu dari gossip-gossip aneh yang beredar mengenai dirinya.

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu kalau kau bermaksud baik," Naruto menenangkan, diam-diam pemuda itu menatap Hinata sayu.

Hinata gadis yang baik pada semua orang, mata bulannya yang ditakuti pada siswi jika lebih diperhatikan justru merupakan keunikan tersendiri bagi gadis itu. Hanya Naruto yang menyadari betapa manisnya gadis Hyuuga itu, dan membuat Naruto ingin memilikinya.

Saat gossip aneh mengenai Hinata beredar, ia tentu saja sangat marah, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Naruto tahu ia egois, karena ia sadar dengan adanya gossip aneh itu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mendekati Hinata, tidak akan ada yang berusaha mengambil Hinata darinya.

"Hei, malam tahun baru nanti kau ada acara?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap, Hinata sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawab gadis itu.

"Bagus, kalau begitu mau keluar denganku? Aku ingin menonton film di malam tahun baru," ajak Naruto dengan senyuman mengembang. Walau terkesan santai Naruto tahu ia cukup gugup untuk mengatakannya.

Hinata menunduk malu, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, Hinata tidak bisa memperlihatkan begitu banyak ekspresi di hadapan orang lain. Bukan berarti ia berwajah tembok seperti Sasuke, hanya saja Hinata tidak begitu memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melepas ekspresi di tempat umum, seperti tertawa lebar kala senang maupun menangis tersedu-edu di kala sedih. Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dengan wajah memerah maupun menunduk dan lebih memilih untuk memperlihatkan ekspresinya saat ia seorang diri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia takut dianggap aneh oleh pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban kembali bertanya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan wajah memerah, "Hu'um, a-aku ikut." Ujarnya.

.

.

**Adolescence**

**Created By Aori Yuu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired from Being In Love With Bad Girl © Mikki Hattori**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Naruto U x Hinata H**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah, mata bulannya tak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah luar jendela mengamati langit yang tampak bersahabat. Seperti biasa, murid-murid takut mendekatinya. Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu, baginya Naruto yang selalu berada di sisinya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sekitar beberapa meter di pertigaan koridor, Hinata dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan Shion, salah satu primadona sekolah selain Ino. Hinata tersenyum tipis, ada desiran aneh di hatinya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Hinata telah mengenal Naruto sejak ia bisa mengingat, orang tua mereka yang bersahabat membuat keduanya dapat akrab dengan mudah. Hinata nyaman bersama Naruto, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin memiliki Naruto. Hinata sadar ia bukanlah gadis yang pantas untuk pemuda itu, baginya menjadi sosok sahabat bagi pemuda itu sudah cukup.

Hinata tidak ingin mengekang Naruto, jika pemuda itu menyukai gadis lain, ia akan berusaha mengikhlaskannya. Karena itu, saat melihat sosok Naruto dan Shion yang tengah asik berdua, Hinata segera berbalik arah agar tidak mengganggu keduanya, sayangnya Naruto sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh seraya tersenyum tipis, Naruto memanggil namanya begitu keras sehingga tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menoleh dan berhenti. Kedua mata bulannya menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit tan itu kini berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Naruto tentu saja dengan cengiran khasnya yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Da-dari perpus," jawab Hinata seadanya, diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Shion yang kini menatapnya tidak suka. Hinata tahu Shion menyukai Naruto, tapi tetap saja ia cukup _shock_ saat mendapati gadis itu menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Oh ya, aku ada berita buruk. Malam tahun baru nanti seluruh anggota klub basket akan mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan di sekolah." Naruto menatap Hinata penuh rasa bersalah, sedang gadis yang ditatapnya kini mendesah kecewa.

Shion adalah manejer klub basket, dan sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menggantikan posisinya di sisi Naruto pada malam tahun baru nanti. Padahal Hinata sungguh menantikan saat itu, saat ia keluar berdua dengan Naruto menikmati perayaan bergantinya tahun.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, te-tentang nonton itu, Naruto-kun ba-batalkan saja." Hinata berusaha berujar setenang mungkin walau ia sangat kecewa.

"Tidak bisa!" Ujar Naruto sedikit tinggi, wajah tampannya memandang Hinata cemberut. "Sudah di tetapkan aku akan pergi denganmu malam tahun baru nanti." Ujar Naruto tegas.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana de-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan kabur. Yang penting mereka telah melihat wajahku walau hanya beberapa menit. Hehe," Ujar Naruto kembali memamerkan cengirannya. "Karena itu kau tunggu aku ya?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis penuh kelegaan, ia mengangguk pelan sebelum menunduk dalam. Rasanya Hinata ingin berteriak saat ini juga, ia senang karena Naruto lebih memilih dirinya. Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak di tempat umum dan banyak orang seperti ini.

"A-aku ke ruang musik dulu," Hinata berujar tiba-tiba.

"Aku ikut ya?" Tanpa diduga Naruto menawarkan diri untuk ikut. Hinata memang anggota klub musik, jadi wajar saja jika gadis itu sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang musik. Sayangnya kali ini bukan itu tujuannya, Hinata terlalu senang dengan sikap Naruto padanya, karena itu ia butuh pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya secara bebas.

"Naruto-kun, masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Shion yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri keduanya cukup membuat Hinata terkejut, tapi kali ini tidak ada perasaan aneh yang menerpanya kala primadona itu menyapa Naruto manja.

"A-ano, a-aku ke ruang musik dulu. _Jaa_." Hinata melangkah ringan, tersenyum penuh arti meski tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu Naruto dan Shion kini kembali berbincang seperti tadi, tapi kali ini ia justru merasa lega karenanya.

"Hinata itu hebat ya? Selain bisa dekat denganmu, dia juga dekat dengan si anak berandalan, Sasori." Ujar Shion tiba-tiba, sukses menarik perhatian Naruto yang sejak tadi ingin mengejar kepergian Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

"Loh, Naruto-kun tidak tahu? Hinata kan sering terlihat berdua dengan Sasori," Shion menjawab, ia menyeringai dalam hati kala melihat wajah gusar Naruto.

"Aku akan menyusul Hinata." Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Naruto un berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang musik tempat Hinata berada.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa! Aku senang sekali!" Hinata berujar, gadis berambut indigo tersebut duduk di kursi piano seraya memencet beberapa tuts secara acak, tentu saja untuk sedikit meredam suara teriakannya, meski ruang musik merupakan ruangan kedap suara.

"Kyaa! Aku tidak sabar malam tahun baru nanti." Kembali gadis itu mengeluarkan perasannya, kali ini ia tersenyum seraya memejamkan kedua mata uniknya.

"Hei, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding."

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat sebuah suara menginterupsi, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok Sasori yang sepertinya sedang tidur siang dan terbangun karena teriakannya.

"Sa-Saso-kun, a-aku tidak bisa seperti ini di tempat umum," ujar Hinata cemberut.

"Ck, karena itulah mereka menjauhimu. Kau selalu diam dan menunduk, padahal kau lebih manis kalau tertawa lebar seperti tadi." Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Sasori tadi kini beranjak menuju kuris di sebelah Hinata, beberapa kali pemuda itu menguap tanda ia masih menginginkan istirahat siangnya.

Hinata memerah, Sasori selalu seperti ini padanya, biacara terus-terang tanpa memikirkan efeknya pada Hinata. "A-aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu dari o-orang yang tidak punya teman karena wajahnya menyeramkan." Balas Hinata seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Itu benar, meski wajahnya imut namun Sasori sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Alasannya? Rambutnya yang berwarna merah cukup membuatnya terlihat aneh di antara yang lain, selain itu pemuda itu memiliki raut wajah menyeramkan yang selalu membuat orang lain salah paham kala menlihatnya. Sebenarnya Sasori punya teman, hanya saja teman-temannya adalah anak-anak nakal yang menamai dirinya Akatsuki, karena itu Sasori pun dijauhi oleh murid-murid di sekolah mereka.

"Kau ini!" Sasori berdecak sebal. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang sekali? Ada apa dengan malam tahun baru nanti?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, ia tahu ia akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan senang hati. Selama beberapa bulan ini, Sasori memang telah menjelma menjadi teman curhat yang baik untuknya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Mereka akrab kan?" Suara Shion kembali menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto, sayangnya Naruto tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Pemuda itu membeku melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan Sasori, selama ini ia pikir Hinata hanya dekat dengannya saja.

Kedua safir Naruto menatap Hinata kecewa dari balik pintu ruangan musik, padahal bahkan di depannya pun gadis itu tidak pernah menampilkan senyuman lebar seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini di hadapan Sasori. Selama ini, apakah dia saja yang menganggap Hinata berarti baginya?

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ujar Naruto datar, cengiran yang biasanya hadir di wajah tampannya kini lenyap entah kemana. Shion tidak menahan Naruto lebih lanjut, ia sudah puas melihat wajah kecewa Naruto saat melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Sasori, kedepannya akan lebih gampang baginya untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit yang tampak mendung, pelajaran pertama hari ini olahraga, jika cuaca tidak memungkinkan maka mereka akan berolahraga di gedung olahraga. Senang? Tentu saja. Pelajaran olahraga selalu di awali dengan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua kali, dan Hinata selalu berat untuk melakukan hal itu. Setidaknya jika mereka melakukannya di dalam gedung, luas area yang harus mereka putari tidak begitu luas dibanding lapangan _outdoor_, selain tidak itu tidak ada panas matahari secara langsung yang membuat stamina mereka semakin cepat terkuras.

Pelajaran olahraga telah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, sampai saat ini Hinata masih tetap berdiri seorang diri di pojok bangku bersusun yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Saat-saat seperti ini selalu ada Naruto yang menemaninya, namun kali ini tampaknya pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman sesama prianya. Kali ini terasa aneh, Hinata yakin itu. Sejak kemarin Naruto tidak pernah menghubunginya, bahkan hari ini pun pemuda itu belum sekalipun tersenyum padanya bahkan saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Murid-murid perempuan berbaris!" Instruksi dari guru olahraga membuyarkan niat Hinata untuk menghampiri Naruto, dengan berat hati gadis berambut indigo tersebut berbaris bersama siswi-siswi lainnya untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak dua kali. Jenis pemanasan yang paling tidak disukai oleh kebanyakan orang.

"Hyuuga-san, kudengar kau akan nonton berdua dengan Naruto-kun malam tahun baru nanti ya?"

Hinata terkejut saat Shion tiba-tiba saja menyapanya saat mereka tengah berlari. Selama ini tidak ada satu pun siswi yang mau manyapanya kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa, namun bukan berarti Hinata senang karena Shion menyapanya. Hinata masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu memandangnya penuh kebencian, dan Hinata merasa sangat tidak nyaman akan hal itu.

"I-iya," Hinata menjawab sesingkat mungkin kemudian berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya, tapi sepertinya Shion mampu mengimbanginya, karena gadis itu masih berada di sebelahnya setelah Hinata mempercepat larinya. Aaa, Hinata memang tidak berbakat lari.

"Enak ya, aku juga ingin sekali keluar berdua dengan Naruto-kun." Ujar Shion lagi. Kali ini Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan kalimat Shion yang terdengar menyindir baginya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berduaan Naruto-kun, bukan perempuan jelek sepertimu, cih!"

"Eh?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Shioonn!"

Hinata terkejut, selain karena kalimat Shion yang berubah kasar, gadis itu juga tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan dirinya dan berguling-guling di lantai layaknya orang jatuh. Seperti yang sudah diduga dari seorang primadona sekolah, Shion langsung dikerumuni murid laki-laki maupun perempuan yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ada apa?" Hinata melirik, guru olahraga tampak berjalan menghampiri sosok Shion. "Kau terjatuh?"

"A-ano _Se-sensei_. Hyuuga-san sengaja menendang kaki Saya."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Shion, kedua mata pucatnya lantas memandang nanar pada kerumunan orang yang serempak memandangnya tajam. "Bu-bukan, a-aku tidak melakukannya." Hinata membela diri, namun tampaknya tidak ada satu pun yang mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, ini wajar mengingat hampir semua murid menjauhinya, terlebih lagi yang menuduhnya adalah Shion, siswi terpopuler di sekolah.

"Psst, jahat sekali. Mungkin dia dendam dengan Shion karena dekat dengan Namikaze-kun."

"Iya benar, padahal Shion lebih pantas dengan Naruto-kun dari pada dia."

"Psst, selain menakutkan ternyata dia juga kejam sekali."

"Psst."

"Psst."

Bisikan-bisikan yang mencemooh Hinata tak dapat dibendung lagi, bahkan saat Hinata berusaha menulikan indera pendengarannya, suara cemoohan itu tetap saja terdengar menusuk jantungnya.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku tidak bohong. Hyuuga-san menendang kakiku karena aku mengatakan menyukaimu."

Mata unik Hinata kembali terbelalak saat mendengar kalimat Shion, kedua manik bulannya menatap nanar pada sosok Shion yang berpura-pura kesakitan seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto sendu, pemuda itu… percaya padanya kan?

"A-aku ti-tidak melakukannya, su-sungguh. Di-dia berbohong." Hinata kembali membela diri, kali ini menatap mata safir Naruto sendu berharap pemuda itu memihak padanya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Hinata." Naruto berujar, pemuda itu mengambil napas pendek sebelum menjauhkan tubuh Shion darinya. "Minta maaf pada Shion." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto nanar, tidak menyangka pemuda itu juga ikut menyalahkannya. "Ti-tidak, a-aku-"

"Kalau salah ya minta maaf! Minta maaflah pada Shion!" Kali ini Naruto berujar dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, membuat Hinata kembali memandangnya nanar.

"A-aku ti-tidak salah." Hinata bertahan, bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, bukan dia yang harus minta maaf di sini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang seperti itu, Hinata." Ujar Naruto dingin, kedua mata safirnya memandang Hinata tajam, membuat gadis itu tercekat karenanya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, ia tidak peduli jika orang lain tidak mempercayainya karena Naruto selalu ada menjadi satu-satunya yang percaya padanya, cukup Naruto saja. Namun kali ini pemuda itu ikut menyalahkannya, bahkan untuk sebuah kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Hinata tersenyum miris, bahkan jika Naruto yang menyuruhnya, ia tidak akan meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahnya.

"A-aku tidak salah, ka-karena itu a-aku tidak akan minta maaf." Suara Hinata bergetar, gadis itu tertekan. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia segera berlari keluar lapangan, tidak peduli jika orang-orang semakin menyudutkannya. Hinata tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh satu desember, malam yang seharusnya paling ditunggu oleh Hinata. Gadis itu kini menatap langit malam yang tampak cerah dari jendela kamarnya, seharusnya ia bersenang-senang dengan Naruto saat ini. Andai saja insiden beberapa waktu lalu tidak terjadi.

Hinata tidak menunjukkan diri di sekolah selama dua hari, bukan karena melarikan diri, namun karena demam yang melandanya. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut memang sempat terguyur hujan saat keluar dari gedung olahraga dan berlari ke kelas, malamnya ia langsung diserang demam hebat yang membuatnya tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah Naruto membatalkan janji mereka atau tidak, tapi ia sadar untuk saat ini Naruto pasti lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya -atau Shion dibanding dengannya.

Hinata menghelas napas memikirkan kenyataan, tidak ada gunanya mendendam. Kenyatannya ia adalah sosok yang dijauhi dan Shion adalah siswi populer, pada akhirnya semua akan memilih Shion. Sekali lagi Hinata menghela napas pendek, pandangannya lalu tertuju pada kue kering yang dibuatnya beberapa jam lalu, tanpa kuning telur, khusus untuk Naruto. Setidaknya di malam tahun baru ini ia memberikan sesuatu untuk Naruto.

Kediaman Hyuuga terlihat sepi, ayah, adik, dan kakaknya pergi untuk menikmati kembang api, sedang Hinata sendiri menolak untuk ikut. Tapi gadis itu pun tidak berniat untuk berdiam diri di rumah hingga malam tahun baru berakhir, walau ragu ia memutuskan untuk keluar menuju sekolah demi memberikan kue kering yang dibuatnya untuk Naruto. Setelahnya mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktu hingga tengah malam di taman.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak begitu tahu dimana Naruto dan anggota klub basket lainnya merayakan tahun baru, sekolah mereka begitu luas, dan Hinata tidak mungkin mencari di setiap ruangan. Untunglah ruangan klub basket terlihat terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu, kemungkinan Naruto dan kawan-kawan memang merayakan tahun baru di ruangan klub.

Hinata ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian memantapkan diri untuk membuka pintu klub. Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam, mungkin belum banyak orang yang datang.

Clek.

"Hoo, kau datang? Mencari Naruto?"

Hinata tersentak melihat satu-satunya sosok yang berada di ruangan itu. "Shi-Shion."

"Kau pikir Naruto masih mengingat janji yang kalian buat, heh?" Shion tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Hinata. "Naruto lebih memilih bersamaku daripada denganmu." Tambah gadis itu.

"Di-dimana Naruto-kun?" Hinata berusaha bertanya setenang mungkin, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menerpanya akibat perkataan Shion.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" Kembali Shion menyeringai penuh kemenangan, gadis yang tadinya duduk angkuh di atas meja itu kini mulai beranjak mendekati sosok Hinata yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat Naruto tidak mempercayaimu?" Shion berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata. "Sakit ya?" Tambahnya seraya tertawa pelan.

"A-aku tidak salah." Hinata bergumam, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Shion.

"Ya, memang, karena aku sengaja menjatuhkan diriku sendiri kemudian menuduhmu. Kau tahu, bahka bila aku berbohong, dibandingkan orang sepertimu, siapapun pasti akan percaya padaku. Termasuk Naruto-kun."

"Ka-kau-"

Trash!

Mata Hinata melebar saat Shion merampas bingkisan kue yang dibuatnya untuk Naruto dan sengaja menjatuhkannya dengan keras, membuat kue yang susah payah Hinata buat berserakan di lantai ruangan klub. "Shi-Shion a-apa yang kau-"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Naruto-kun!"

DEG.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto di depan pintu dengan Shion yang memeluk pemuda itu erat. Naruto memandang Hinata tajam, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada bingkisan kue yang terhambur di lantai.

"Hyuuga-san tidak sengaja melakukannya, Naruto-kun. Ti-tidak apa, jangan marah padanya, a-aku bisa membuatnya lagi untukmu. Ku-kurasa Hyuuga-san membenciku." Shion terisak, tentu saja dengan air mata palsu yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Naruto memandang Hinata tajam, dan Hinata membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tanpa perlu membela diri pun Hinata tahu pada akhirnya Naruto lebih percaya pada Shion. Mungkin sudah waktunya Hinata berhenti berharap untuk diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk berada di sisi pemuda blonde itu.

"Hinata." Naruto memanggil nama Hinata berat, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tercekat karena pandangan terluka yang Hinata layangkan padanya.

"A-aku…" Hinata mengalihkan padangannya pada Shion. "A-aku mi-minta maaf a-atas kue buatanmu." Hinata membungkuk dalam seraya tersenyum pilu, setelahnya ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum air matanya menetes. Mungkin, ini memang yang terbaik.

"Akhirnya Hyuuga-san minta maaf juga." Shion berujar dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, senyum kemangan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Naruto tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Shion katakan, tatapan terluka yang Hinata tunjukkan tadi membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Perlahan, pemuda itu menunduk demi mengambil kepingan-kepingan _cookies_ yang berserakan di lantai dan memakannya.

"Ah! Naruto-kun itu kotor!" Ujar Shion, namun tampaknya Naruto tidak mempedulikannya. Pemuda blonde itu tetap melahap potongan-potongan _cookies_ di hadapannya.

Naruto terdiam, kedua matanya memperlihatkan sebuah penyesalan. "Tidak ada campuran kuning telurnya." Gumamnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto-kun? Bagaimana? Apa kue buatanku enak?" Tanya Shion penuh harap.

Naruto bangkit perlahan kemudian memandang Shion tajam. "Ya, ini tidak mengandung kuning telur. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Naruto.

Shion memandang Naruto bahagia, kedua matanya menampakkan sinar kebahagiaan untuk sebuah pujian yang bukan haknya.

"Sayangnya ini bukan buatanmu."

"Eh?"

"Di dunia ini yang tahu aku alergi kuning telur hanya kedua orang tuaku dan Hinata saja. Kue ini tidak ada campuran kuning telurnya, ini buatan Hinata."

Shion mengerjap kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mengetahui kebohongannya. "Na-Naru-"

"Jangan sebut namaku!" Bentak Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya terkejut. "Harusnya aku percaya pada Hinata, semua kata-katamu pasti semuanya bohong." Naruto berujar sinis, kedua manik safirnya menatap Shion penuh kebencian. Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan, ia harus menyusul Hinata.

"Kau," sekali lagi Naruto menatap sosok Shion yang ketakutan karenanya, gadis itu terlalu terkejut mendapati sosok periang Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak berperasaan. "Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi, enyahlah."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sasori-kun!" Hinata terkejut saat Sasori menyapanya tiba-tiba di taman dekat kompleks perumahan tempat ia tinggal, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Me-menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan melihat bintang, ku-kupikir tengah malam nanti akan ada yang menyalakan kembang api." Ujar Hinata, senyumnya merekah kala pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau?" Sasori menawarkan segelas coklat panas pada Hinata. "Aku melihatmu dari jauh, kupikir kau butuh minuman hangat." Ujar pemuda itu.

"_A-arigatou_," Hinata tersenyum. "Sasori-kun se-sendiri a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, aku agak malas bertemu anak-anak Akatsuki malam ini." Jawab Sasori seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku taman yang ia duduki. "Bukankah kau akan keluar dengan Naruto?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di sebelahnya. "Ti-tidak jadi, banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Ka-kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Ujar Sasori santai.

Hinata mengadah menatap hamparan bintang di langit yang tampak begitu cerah. "Ti-tidak ada yang percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Hinata menoleh, kemudian tersenyum melihat Sasori yang berusaha menghiburnya. "_Arigatou._"

"Jangan berterimakasih," Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengar kalimat cuek Sasori tersebut.

"A-aku ngantuk." Hinata menguap pelan, seharian ini ia sibuk membuat kue sehingga lupa istirahat, padahal ia sendiri baru sembuh total dari demamnya.

"Pulanglah." Ujar Sasori datar.

"A-aku tidak mau," Hinata cemberut. "_Ne_, Sasori-kun, bo-boleh aku pinjam bahumu?"

Sasori menatap Hinata malas, gadis itu tampak tegar dan rapuh di saat bersamaan. "Ck, terserah padamu saja." Ujar pemuda itu tidak peduli, kenyataannya ia tetap pada posisinya untuk membiarkan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekarnya.

Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu lantas menyandarkan kepala mungilnya pada bahu Sasori yang terasa keras. "_A-arigatou_, Sasori-kun."

"Ck, sudah kubilang jangan berterimakasih."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pemandangan di hadapannya nanar, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat, hati terasa panas. Di sana, di sudut taman, Hinata dan Sasori duduk berdua, terlihat begitu mesra seperti sepasang kekasih. Hinata bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasori, sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan keduanya?

Naruto melangkah maju, hatinya terasa panas karena api cemburu. Demi apapun, ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menjadi milik pria lain selain dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto tajam, suaranya sedikit tercekat melihat wajah damai Hinata yang tertidur di pundak Sasori.

Sasori memandang Naruto malas, baginya pemuda ini mengganggu pemandangan taman kota yang tengah dinikmatinya. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu malas, sukses membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar akibat amarah yang tertahan.

Naruto mengatur napas sebaik mungkin, untuk saat ini ia harus berpikir jernih. Bagaimanapun ia telah menyakiti Hinata, ia tidak ingin bertindak sembarangan yang membuat gadis itu –mungkin- semakin membencinya. Perlahan, Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Hinata yang tampak merah karena udara dingin, sayangnya Sasori menghalanginya.

"Kau akan membangunkannya." Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini Sasori mengataknnya dengan nada serius _plus_ tatapan tajam untuk Naruto.

"Biar aku yang menemaninya." Ujar Naruto, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Hinata yang masih terlelap.

Sasori menyeringai tipis. "Apa bisa aku percayakan Hinata padamu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya."

Rahang Naruto mengeras, bagaimanapun yang diucapkan Sasori adalah kenyataan. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertahan di tenggorokan. Rasanya apapun yang ia katakan saat ini tak akan membuatnya bebas dari perasaan bersalah maupun penyesalannya akan tindakannya pada Hinata.

"Bawa dia pulang, dia akan masuk angin jika terlalu lama di luar. Lagipula bahuku sudah terasa pegal."

Naruto menatap Sasori yang juga menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum lebar pada pemuda bermata hazel tersebut. "_Arigatou, _Akasuna-san." Ujar Naruto tulus, entah bagaimana ia dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak bermaksud mengambil Hinata darinya. Hanya saja rasa takut itu tetap ada, bagaimana jika Hinata lah yang menyukai pemuda berambut merah itu?

Sasori menghela napas pendek seraya mulai beranjak saat Naruto telah mengambil alih tubuh Hinata. "Jaga dia baik-baik," ujar pemuda itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasori sebelum beralih pada sosok Hinata yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya. Kedua safir indahnya menampakkan penyesalan yang dalam mengingat betapa ia telah melukai gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Hinata… maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa _Nee-chan_? Aku tidak akan menemanimu loh," Hanabi menatap Hinata cemberut seraya menguap kecil.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, tempatnya dekat kok. Hana-chan tidur saja lagi," Hinata berujar lembut seraya merapikan plastik besar berisi sampah-sampah anorganik yang harus dibawanya ke tempat pembuangan sampah hari ini.

Sebenarnya ini bisa dilakukan agak siang sedikit, itu juga biasanya Hinata melakukannya bersama Hanabi. Tetapi Hinata merasa sangat segar pagi ini, tidak ada salahnya melakukan pekerjaan buang sampah sedikit lebih cepat, hitung-hitung sekalian olahraga pagi.

Aaa, Hinata harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasori yang telah membawanya ke rumah, meski ia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengetahui rumahnya. Berkat pemuda itu ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan hangat di kamar kesayangannya, walau ia sedikit kesal karena pada akhirnya semalam ia tidak sempat menyaksikan kembang api.

"A-aku berangkat." Hinata sedikit meninggikan suara sebelum menutup pintu, orang rumah pulang sekitar jam tiga subuh, wajar jika semuanya masih terlelap di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Seperti dugaan Hinata, jalanan tampak sepi dan tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di mata bulannya selain tumpukan salju yang tidak kunjung menipis. Wajar saja, bahkan seluruh Jepang saat ini mungkin sedang terkapar di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing karena kelelahan setelah perayaan tahun baru semalam.

"Selesai!" Ujar Hinata puas kala dirinya telah selesai menaruh plastik sampah yang dibawanya ke kontainer khusus sampah anorganik. Masih terlalu pagi, mungkin dirinya bisa memanfaatkan kesunyian ini untuk berjalan-jalan pagi dengan bebas, pikir gadis itu.

"Hinata."

DEG.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto dengan jaket orangenya. Hinata tidak ingin membuat masalah, Naruto membencinya sekarang, lebih baik ia bergegas menjauhi pemuda itu sebelum hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata kala gadis itu berniat meninggalkannya. Sedikit keras, ia memaksa gadis itu berhadapannya dengannya. Naruto ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang semalam membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, bahwa ia telah mengetahuinya semuanya dan menyesal karena telah menyakiti gadis itu.

Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, pikiran negatif meracuni pikirannya membuatnya menjadi pria pesimis. Apakah ada artinya? Apakah ada artinya bagi gadis itu jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang semalam menjaga Hinata dan membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya? Atau bahwa ia kini telah mempercayai gadis itu kembali? Semua telah terjadi, apapun yang ia ucapkan tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa dirinya pernah melukai gadis itu, bahwa ia pernah menyakiti Hinata dengan ketidakpercayaannya dan sikap dinginnya.

"Semalam…" Naruto berujar pelan, jujur saja ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Semalam setelah dari sekolah, kau kemana?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Hinata memandang Naruto, pemuda itu tampaknya sudah tidak marah padanya. Tapi tetap saja, sikap Naruto beberapa waktu lalu cukup memberikan trauma batin untuknya. "A-aku di rumah." Dustanya.

Rahang Naruto mengeras mendengar kebohongan gadis itu, mengapa? Mengapa Hinata tidak berkata jujur padanya?

"Bohong." Naruto menatap Hinata datar, cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan gadis itu semakin menguat. "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau, aku melihatmu dengan Sasori di taman kota semalam."

"…" Hinata menatap Naruto diam, bahkan tidak terkejut saat pemuda itu mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Kenapa?" Desis Naruto. "Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau ingin menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Sasori?!" Naruto tanpa sadar membentak Hinata, dalam pikirannya Hinata sengaja membohonginya demi menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Sasori. Apakah Hinata menyukai Sasori? Itu kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah ada dalam pikiran Naruto, dan selalu sukses membuatnya terbakar cemburu.

Hinata menatap Naruto sayu, berkali-kali ia ingin melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pemuda itu namun tampaknya sia-sia belaka. "Ba-bahkan jika a-aku berkata jujur, a-apakah kau akan percaya padaku?"

DEG.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Maaf," gumam Naruto pelan merobek kesuanyian yang sempat menyusup. "Maaf karena tidak percaya padamu." Lanjut pemuda blonde tersebut.

"A-aku sudah lama memaafkan Naruto-kun, ka-karena itu to-tolong lepaskan aku." Ujar Hinata lemah, setelah banyak hal, entah bagaimana membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia terlalu naïf untuk berada di sisi Naruto. Ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan pemuda seperti Naruto.

"Tidak, jangan harap aku melakukannya."

Bruk.

Kedua manik bulan Hinata melebar saat Naruto menariknya ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya erat, sangat erat.

"Hinata, apa kau menyukai Sasori?" Bisik Naruto pelan tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, namun tidak begitu menunjukkannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu menanyakan hal itu padanya, maksudnya, kenapa pemuda itu harus membawa-bawa nama Sasori? Pada akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk tidak menjawab, karena ia tidak mengerti.

Apa maksud Naruto, apakah ia menyukai Sasori? Tentu saja, selama ini hanya Sasori lah tempatnya bercerita dengan bebas, meski dia dan Naruto telah kenal sejak kecil, namun ia tidak bisa dengan bebas mengungkapkan ekspresi di hadapan pemuda itu. Rasanya ia dan Naruto berada di dunia yang berbeda, karena itulah, sosok Sasori terasa berharga baginya. Seperti itulah ia menyukai pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku…" Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Naruto lantas tersenyum miris dan kembali berbisik pelan di teling gadis itu. "Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang gadis," ungkap Naruto serius.

Hinata terkejut dengan penuturan pemuda itu, selama ini ia tidak pernah berharap lebih dari pemuda itu selain sebagai seorang sahabat. Dunia mereka terasa berbeda, rasanya sangat mustahil baginya saat seorang Naruto mau melihatnya sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan sebagai teman kecil yang patut dikasihani.

"Na-Naruto-"

"Itu benar, aku tidak bohong." Seakan tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hinata, Naruto memotong kalimat gadis itu dan kembali mengutarakan perasaannya. "Aku egois, aku ingin memilikimu untukku sendiri. Aku tidak membelamu dari gossip-gossip aneh agar kau tidak didekati pria lain, agar kau hanya melihatku saja, tidak peduli jika karena itu kau tidak memiliki teman." Pelukan Naruto mengerat, takut Hinata membencinya karena pengakuannya tersebut. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Hinata telah mengetahuinya dari Sasori, tentang gossip aneh yang beredar mengenai dirinya, maupun tentang Naruto yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk itu. Baginya tidak masalah, asal Naruto tetap berada di sampingnya dan tetap mempercayainya.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Sasori hari itu, bahkan kau tidak pernah tersenyum lebar di hadapanku, tapi kenapa kau bisa melakukannya di depan Sasori? Kenapa kau tampak sangat bahagia jika bersama Sasori?"

Hinata membeku, hari itu? Kapan? Jujur saja ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak kapan, karena ia dan Sasori bahkan telah berkali-kali bertemu. Ia bahkan tidak berniat menyembunyikannya, untuk apa? Ia bahkan senang jika orang lain mengetahuinya, bahwa orang sepertinya juga bisa memiliki teman.

"Aku cemburu melihatmu berdua dengan Sasori, karena itu aku tidak berpikir jernih bahkan ikut menyudutkanmu, maafkan aku." Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada frustasi. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menyamakan tinggi mereka dan menatap Hinata sendu. "Kumohon, jangan lihat pemuda lain, cukup lihat aku saja."

Telapak tangan mungil Hinata terulur perlahan menyentuh pipi Naruto yang terasa dingin. "A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun, dan juga Sasori-kun. Ta-tapi ini berbeda. A-aku merasa nyaman dengan Sasori-kun, tapi dengan Naruto-kun…" Hinata menunduk sesaat seraya meremas dadanya pelan.

"Di-di sini selalu aneh jika aku berdekatan dengan Naruto-kun, te-terasa begitu nyeri saat Naruto-kun be-bersama perempuan lain. A-aku jadi aneh jika berada di dekat Naruto, ka-karena itu aku jadi takut. A-aku takut dengan keanehan ini, a-aku takut kau mengetahuinya kemudian membenciku. Ka-karena itu a-aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku da-darimu."

Naruto terseyum saat tahu perasaannya berbalas, kembali ia memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan erat seraya tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak akan membencimu, aku justru akan semakin menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau tertawa di depanku, menangis di depanku. Tunjukkan semua perasaanmu di depanku, karena hal itu bisa membuatku merasa istimewa untukmu."

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis, dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat bahkan dinginnya salju pun tidak terasa. Hinata menyukainya, ia ingin lebih lama dan lebih sering berada dalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

"Hinata, jadi pacarku ya?"

"Hu'um."

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

Err, serasa ada yang tidak pas u.u

Maaf untuk semua kesalahan seperti typo, alur, dsb.

Untuk suatu alasan fic ini di repost, harap maklum^^a

Terakhir, Saya gak pernah bilang gak mengharapkan review dari _reader_, tapi Saya gak maksa _reader_ untuk melakukannya. Terimakasih sudah membaca fict Saya^^

Aori Yuu


End file.
